1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to building structures and more particularly to the interconnection of a roof deck to a wall or the like extending above the roof at an edge thereof.
2. Prior Art
Roof decks are typically characterized by having a low pitch or a substantially horizontal surface. A raised wall around the perimeter of the roof permits rainwater to be controlled without spilling over the edge of the roof. Additionally, such walls can also serve as a barrier for roof covering materials such as gravel or the like. Further, the walls, when covered with decorative panels (i.e., fasciae) enhance the appearance of a building. Various means have been suggested for connecting the roofing material to the raised wall and to provide a barrier against the penetration of water either through the roof, the wall or the junction of the roof and the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,010 issued to J. B. Hickman on Mar. 6, 1973 teaches a relatively complex inverted U-shaped member with a clamping structure facing outwardly from the inner side of the wall of the building for receiving a locking structure which is coupled to the edge of the roofing material. The roofing material extends toward the U-shaped member and is clamped from both sides by flashing strips having flanged end portions. The flashing strips are connected to each other and to the intervening roofing material by means of a screw. The flanged end portions of the flashing strips holding the roofing material are mated with the clamping structure of the U-shaped member. Coupling of the clamping structure and the flashing strips is typically accomplished on the roof with the flanged end portions of the flashing strips properly aligned to mate with the clamping structure. Accordingly, the relative alignment of the two flashing strips and the roofing material with the clamping structure must be maintained while the screws are inserted through the flanges and the roofing material.
Such an assembly procedure is difficult and time-consuming thereby greatly increasing costs of construction. Additionally, the insertion of an exposed screw through the flashing and roofing material provides a natural point for the beginning of a leak. Pressure on the roofing material is not even throughout its connection to the flashing and is greater at the points where the screws are inserted. Such localized pressure zones may provide a focal point for the starting of breaks or cracks in the roofing material or flashing. As a result, water may not only seep through the roofing material around the edges of the screw, but through cracks in the roofing material starting at the screw. A similar structure where roofing material is compressed between two separate flange members and secured by means of screws is taught in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,761 issued to J. J. Attaway on Sept. 18, 1973.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,068 issued to J. J. Attaway on June 12, 1973 also teaches compressing roofing material between two separate flanges. However, instead of driving screws through the flanges and the intervening roofing material, a fixed overhanging flange supports a screw driven through the overhanging flange and screwed down onto the flange covering the roofing material thereby compressing the roofing material between the two flanges. During installation, care must be taken to prevent the screws from puncturing through the roofing material. Even so, there are fixed pressure points which may damage the roofing material and promote cracks and leaks. Additionally, there remains the need to individually adjust screws at even pressures to provide a suitably tight uniform seal. Further, the separate flanges and the roofing material must be simultaneously correctly aligned when the screws are tightened to secure the assembly. This assembly procedure may also be prone to being relatively time-consuming and difficult to install thereby increasing costs of construction.